


Getting rawed by a coworker who's also a megabitch

by Xenofuck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Insecurity, Masochistic tendencies, Pegging, Rough Sex, Submissive Male, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, Whump-ish, bottom tom trench, kinda abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenofuck/pseuds/Xenofuck
Summary: Tom gets rawed by Katie Killjoy and her strap on and basically just gets verbally abused the whole time
Relationships: Katie Killjoy/Tom Trench
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Getting rawed by a coworker who's also a megabitch

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd smu! hazbin hotel is just really inspiring lol  
I know Tom isn't actually that short, he just radiates tiny bottom energy for some reason?? I dunno  
also, WHY is Tom cute? His face is a gas mask, why does he look so adorable??  
enjoy plz!

"I'm Katie Killjoy"  
"And I'm Tom Trench. Thanks for sticking through our segment, we'll be back again tomorrow with more bad news."  
The on-air sign flickered off, and Tom sighed, running a hand through his hair. The news had all been boring lately, no new or exciting turf wars or genocides, and they were slowly but surely losing viewers. That meant that Katie had been in an even worse mood recently. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, running a comb through his hair, as she practically poured a whole thermos of hot coffee down her throat. It was nighttime, why did she even need coffee? Just as he had the thought, Katie's eyes darted over to him. He started, and she grinned menacingly.  
"Hey, Tom. Got any plans for tonight?"  
"No," he answered curtly. "Just staying in, watching TV, y'know." She smiled even wider, and grabbed his arm, yanking him closer. "Ow! Katie, I-"  
"What are you really doing, huh? Are you gonna watch more porn and cry yourself to sleep?"  
He looked around nervously, and although they were off air, there were still a few crew members milling around. "Katie," he grit his teeth. "Could this be done another time?"  
She rolled her eyes. "God, you're such a fucking pussy. It's pathetic." She put her hand on the back of his neck, and steered him towards her car. He complied, nervous about her claws, which were currently digging in to the tender part of his throat. "Get in."  
"W-what?" He stuttered. "Why?"  
"Get your ass in the car, and then maybe I'll tell you." He cautiously got inside, and began to fidget. She slipped into the driver's seat, closed the doors, and locked them. Tom instantly grabbed for the handle, trying to put more space between them.  
Katie growled, rolling her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you today, Tom, so just calm the fuck down." He continued to pull at the handle, and she reached over to yank on his hair. He squealed, and she giggled. "Again, Tom, I'm not gonna hurt you," She paused. "...unless you give me a reason. Now, are you ready to listen?" He nodded, eyes watering. "Good." She started the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and began her drive home. "So, Tom, I know you're a ridiculously horny bastard, and today I'm feeling a little selfish. Looking at your stupid, smug fucking face for so long just annoyed the shit out of me. I decided I'm gust gonna knock you down a peg and wreck you."  
Tom squirmed. "You're gonna what?"  
Katie sighed and show out a hand to knock on the side of his head. "I'm gonna fuck you, duh. But don't get your hopes up, you don't get to put your tiny little pencil dick inside me."  
Tom's eyes widened. "Really? But, then how-"  
"I swear to God, you are the dumbest little shit that I've ever laid eyes on. How you got to be a journalist is a mystery." Katie turned into her driveway. "I have a strap on, it makes me feel great, and I get to use it to wreck your ass."  
Tom felt his dick twitch. "Oh."  
The car stopped, and Katie got out almost immediately. "You gonna hurry up or do I have to drag your scrawny ass out of there?"  
Tom practically jumped out of the car. "No, no, I'm coming!"  
  
Once inside, Tom looked around nervously. "Nice house. I love the-"  
"Shut up."  
Tom followed her to the bedroom, eyes darting around as she locked the door behind him. "Uh, is that really necessary?"  
"Tom, if you don't want to, you're free to leave. But I know you, you nasty little fucking pervert, and I know you want this." Katie rummaged around in a drawer, and grunted in triumph as she pulled a long strap-on out of it. "Now undress, and bend over the bed."  
He gulped as he slid his pants down, eyeing the strap-on with apprehension. He began to loosen his tie, but stopped as Katie yelled at him. "Don't you dare take off the tie. I wanna have something so I can pull you around."  
He took off the shirt and bent over the bed, keeping his thighs tightly pressed together to hide his aching hard-on. Katie, now with the strap on attached to her and sending steady vibrations through her body, walked up behind his and grabbed his ass. He inhaled sharply, and he felt his member grow even harder. "So now wh-"  
"I told you to stop fucking talking." She brought a riding crop down on his ass, and he yelped.   
"When did you-"  
"I grabbed it after putting on the cock, don't act like you weren't aching for it. Now stop. talking." She brought it down again, on the other cheek, and Tom tried to keep quiet. "Good boy," Katie smiled wickedly, scratching her sharp nails down his back and watching thin beads of blood well up. "You're such a fucking manwhore. I know that this is hurting you, and still your little micropenis is hard as a rock right now."  
He looked down, shifting his legs, and spreading them more open when Katie smacked the inside of his thighs. He whined as Katie slapped the crop directly against his hole. "Fuck," He arched his back, raising his ass towards Katie's strap and shuddering as the lubed tip rubbed against him.  
"God, you're doing everything short of begging for it," Katie snarled, unceremoniously shoving a finger inside his ass. She ignored his gasp, and continued to belittle him while stretching him out. "I'll bet you never get any action, so you have to depend on fuckin' charity workers like me, who are forced to try and make you feel better about how lonely you are." Tom's eyes started watering, and he felt precum drip from the tip of his dick. "Look at you, you pathetic little bitch, fucking aching to be used by your _coworker_. You're shameful." At this point she had three fingers inside of him, and was twisting them none to gently in an effort to get Tom's ass to stretch just a little wider. She rolled her eyes and smacked him a few more times with the crop. "That's as loose as I can get you. It's probably because you're so fucking tiny. What are you, like 5'5"? Practically everyone else I've ever met in Hell has been taller than you by at least a foot. You do have a pert little ass, but that's just about the only bearable part of you to look at."

With that, she began to push the head of the strapon in, humming in pleasure as she felt the vibrations intensify. Tom hissed, feeling his ass burn from the stretch. "Katie, it hurts."  
"Oh, it hurts? Tell me to stop, then."  
"I, uh, I didn't-"   
"That's what I fucking thought, you little slut. God, you should be a prostitute like that Angel Dust you love so much, that seems to be all you're good for." She continued to push forward until she finally bottomed out inside of him, and paused, just for good measure.  
Tom was taking shallow breaths, squirming around the large intrusion that kept him pinned to the bed. "Oh, fuck, Katie!" He squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the tears that flowed.  
"I've barely done anything and you're already moaning for it like the little bitchboy you are. It's honestly making me mad." She reached forwards and grabbed his tie, turning it and pulling it towards her, so Tom's back arched even further and he let out a pained choking noise. "That's more like it."  
She pulled almost all the way out, so that only the very tip was inside of him, and then roughly slammed back in, making Tom scream and sob. She continued thrusting, and went on another belittling tirade. "God, your fucking dick is leaking everywhere, you dirty little shit. I can't believe you get off on being humiliated, although that's sooo in character." She punctuated every insult with a jab straight to his prostate, making his toes curl and legs shake.   
"I don't, I-"  
"Save your excuses, you're a pussy and a liar. I bet you'd love it if I bent you over the desk during our show, and let the whole world see just how much of a little slut you are. Maybe _then_ we'd get better rates. I'll bet your loyal viewers would love to see you with a cock up your ass."  
Tom buried his face in the sheets, hoping that they might hide his tears. "That's not true!" He insisted through cries of pain.  
"Oh really? They why are you so hard right now?" Katie reached down to twist and pull his balls, at which he yelled and clawed the sheets. "Stop lying. Maybe after I use you on that desk for all of Hell to see, I'll let some of the crew and studio audience take their turn with you. You get so little action, you'd probably cherish every single cock that uses your ass as it's dumpster."  
Tom's asshole clenched as he tried to hold himself back from coming, which was considerably harder with his dick rubbing against the sheets. "Katie- _yes_, fuck- I'm gonna cum!" He reached down to grab his dick and bring himself to completion, but was stopped as Katie roughly pulled out and grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't you even dare." She growled. "Flip over on your back, now." He turned over, nervous, and moaned as she pushed back in. "You are not coming yet." She commanded, pistoning inside him, and he nodded deliriously.   
"Of course, I'm-_oh!_-I'm sorry, please-" He was cut off as Katie reached up and pinned him down by his neck.   
"Stop talking, it only makes you more unattractive." She dragged her nails down his torso this time, and smeared the beads of blood into tiny stripes along his chest. "Look at you, you're so scrawny. With a dick that small, no woman would ever want you, and your face is unbelievably awful. What woman would ever want to look at a gas mask all day?" Tom sobbed, turning his face to the side. "What a bitch. Can't even take a punishment like a man, you have to sit there crying and whimpering until it's over. Do you think that makes you attractive? Do you?" She released her grip on his neck, and Tom gasped and frantically shook his head no. "What are you?" Katie asked, roughly dragging her strap against his prostate.   
"I'm-hic- I'm a little bitch, and a whore, and I-" He wept, cock bobbing as it desperately searched for friction. "And I get off on being used, and I-" He sniffed, practically unable to form words. "I'm small, and-_oh god_\- and pathetic, and-" He was cut off abruptly as Katie slapped him, and then choked again as she braced both claws around his throat.  
"Fuck," she groaned, slowing her thrusts. "Fuck, I'm cumming!"  
She stilled inside of him, shuddering, before slowly pulling out and leaving him with an empty ache. "Fuck, I needed that."  
Tom sat up, reaching up to wipe his eyes. "But-"  
She scoffed, moving to pull on a robe. "Finish yourself off. I'm fucking hungry. I'll let you sleep on the couch, but when I get back to this bedroom, you'd better not still be in here." She swept out of the room, leaving Tom alone and humiliated.  
  
Tom pumped his fingers in and out of his ass, barely pawing over his prostate with every stroke. He fisted his cock, trying to cum, but with no luck. After around 15 minutes, Katie finished her snack and walked back in. "Didn't I tell you to be gone by the time I was done?"  
Tom whimpered, still fucking himself with one hand. "I'm sorry, really, I just," he swallowed. "I just can't."  
Katie sighed. "Do you want me to do something about it?"  
"Please do." He had barely finished saying the words before Katie picked him up and slammed his against the wall. "_Oh_!"  
She reached under him, and began furiously fucking him with her fingers. "Is this what you need, you little bitch? You need me to show you just how small and weak you are so you can cum?"  
He arched his back. "I'm so close, Katie-"  
She paused. "But do you even deserve to cum? You can't satisfy anyone else with that tiny little dick you have, maybe I should just kick you out of my house and let you walk back to your own house like this."  
He came with a cry, shaking, and hissed as Katie dropped him to the floor. "God, Katie, that was-"  
"Don't you dare try and thank me, you little freak. I'm gonna go wash my hands, you clean up in here and then either go to the couch or walk back home for real."  
As she left, Tom grabbed a few tissues from her nightstand and began to clean. "Am I really that pathetic?" He thought. When he was done, he went to the bathroom to go clean himself up, and then looked in the mirror. His hair was a tousled mess, and he ran his fingers through it in an attempt to get it to the sweep that it was earlier. He traced a finger along the filter that his mouth had become when he died, and blinked his lenses. "She's right," He whispered miserably. "I look fucking gross."  
When he was done, he re-dressed himself and limped over to the couch and gingerly sat down, turning his face into the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. Soon he fell asleep, and the next day, Katie drove them both to work with no mention of the day before.  
He ignored the whistles and catcalls of the other employees of the news station as he and Katie got out of the car together, and only had a slight limp as he walked back to the news desk.

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always make my favorite characters suffer?? who knows.  
also if theyre are any typos please let me know, I wrote this on my phone at like 2 in the morning  
can someone PLEASE tell me how to end a story?? I always leave off with super stupid ambiguous sentences  
leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed, and maybe if y'all want I can add another chapter where someone tells Tom he's not a pathetic little bitch because I felt bad for him literally while I was writing this


End file.
